


Not safe for work

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5 Times, 5 Times Plus I, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, 5 times Oliver and Felicity touched each other inappropriately without noticing And the one time they definitely did notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2x08. There's no smutty sex here, because it's Diggle's POV. This came to mind after some posts on the tag showing some inappropiate touching between Felicity and a very unconscious Oliver. Sorry about any mistakes, English is not my first language and this one is my first Olicity fic.

**Not safe for work.**

_Or, 5 times Oliver and Felicity touched each other inappropriately without noticing_

_And the one time they definitely did notice._

**-**

**I.**

If she wasn’t so worried about his well-being, she might’ve noticed how her hands were slipping to all kind of places on Oliver’s body, Diggle thinks. Had Oliver been out of danger, she would be mortified at her clumsiness and her wandering hands.

Now that the Barry Allen kid is working on trying to save Oliver, John has some time to look around and notice things like Felicity standing next to him and touching his face every five minutes checking for pulse even though he is connected to the machines. Her fingers run across his chin, and his cheeks, and his _lips_ … and then to his neck, and his chest, and basically to every part of his body because she is really out of control.

If the situation wasn’t so deadly serious, Diggle might’ve laughed when Felicity’s hand stayed on Oliver’s crotch for a minute before there was a sound coming from the computer and she had to get away from the table.

The sensors just picked up someone passing by the alley near Roy’s place, so she just went back to Oliver and touched his neck to feel the pulse with her fingertips, as if the mere feel of his heartbeat could save her from going insane.

Barry Allen is just four feet away, and for all the sweet smiles she shared earlier with him, Felicity doesn’t even spare him a glance at that moment.

 

**II.**

When John makes his way into the Foundry, he doesn’t know what he expects, but Oliver standing right behind Felicity with both hands on her shoulders, her head thrown a little to the left side as he caressed her neck lightly, wasn't it. For a moment, he thinks they finally have decided to act on the feelings they obviously have, but then he realizes that Felicity is talking about her latest findings and Oliver is nodding along and asking if she has a blueprint of the building.

Nothing about the conversation is romantic… or even friendly teasing, and they don’t seem to notice that he is massaging her in such an intimate manner. Which is crazy, because how could they _not_ notice?

“Well hello there,” he says, trying to see if they would spring apart at his voice.

But they stay in the same position, Oliver’s hand tracing weird patterns in her neck and softly playing with the hair that curls around her ear.

“Hi John,” she says, and even though her voice is a little breathy he knows that they really, _really_ don’t notice what they are doing.

“Dig, hello,” Oliver replies, almost as if it were an afterthought. His left hand moves down Felicity’s neck and it grazes in a place that would be really, really inappropriate if she was wearing a deep v-neck shirt or something like that.

Then she turns around, and as she stands her hand holds onto Oliver’s hip for support, and she walks closely around him on her way to the bathroom.

For all of Felicity’s genius and Oliver’s awareness of his surroundings, they were really oblivious about the most obvious things. Because, really, that kind of held gazing and not-so-subtle touching is usually reserved for people that are in a sexual relationship of some kind… and not for friends, or coworkers for that matter.

 

**III.**

He actually doesn’t know when he and Felicity switched places and she started taking care of Oliver’s wounds, but he surely notices that Oliver tends to act like a big crybaby when she’s patching him up.

Which is kind of funny, considering that Felicity runs her fingers gently on the area surrounding the wound and doesn’t pour alcohol on it without warning, and actually covers him without applying too much pressure, and those are things he used to do when he patched him up.

Oliver puts on a sweater and then puts his hand on Felicity’s shoulder, thanking her. Her left hand comes to rest on his bicep and she smiles at him like the sun is shining again, and if he didn’t have such a deep appreciation for both of them he would find the scene absolutely disgusting because they are terribly oblivious to the way Oliver’s body angles towards hers and then his right hand drifts lower and squeezes her waist before turning around.

Or the way Felicity leans towards him as he goes, her hand slipping from his bicep to his hand as he walks away. Then, their fingers graze and he sees how Oliver’s flex a little to hold onto Felicity for just a second more.

This time, appreciation of both of them doesn’t stop him from thinking that the scene is really disgusting in all kinds of lusty and lovey-dovey ways (as Felicity herself would say).

 

**IV.**

He goes to buy some painkillers for the terrible headache he has. It takes him eight minutes at most, but when he comes back to Queen Consolidated the scene that greets him is completely different to the one that was playing when he left.

Oliver had, sometime in those eight minutes, come out of the meeting with Isabel, and is now sitting in his chair while Felicity stands beside him, leaning to show him something in the computer. But that’s not the absurdly inappropriate thing that is going on, not at all.

(And they wonder why everyone in this place thinks they are involved. Poor oblivious souls.)

Felicity’s entire left side is pressed against Oliver, her left hand holding onto his leg as she leans in, her right hand pointing at something at the screen, and her butt is in direct contact with Oliver’s right arm… that is wrapped around her as if he was the one holding her together.

Surely this was intentional, right? There’s no way you hold onto someone’s leg while their arm is around your thigh without meaning it.

“Hi,” he greets from the door. They don’t even turn to look at him and just mumble their acknowledgement of his words.  Oliver’s hand actually tries to point something on the screen, which causes her to lean even closer to him as the movement presses her more into the table.

Really.

Now, that is absolutely ridiculous.

 

**V.**

He was sure their personal space boundaries couldn’t be more broken, until he broke his left leg and couldn’t train Felicity.

Oliver offered. And now here they are.

Felicity is pinned to the mat with Oliver’s right hand holding both of hers above her head, she has her legs spread apart with Oliver between them and their chests are touching with each breath they take. And to top it all, Oliver is actually whispering in her ear things that Diggle hopes are self-defense techniques (or maybe he hopes they aren’t, because all this obliviousness is really exhausting).

Then she starts struggling against his grip and their hips meet in all kinds of indecent, not safe for work, ways. Oliver grunts and thrusts her to the mat with even more force and she lets out a shocked gasp and her hips go up in a manner that has nothing to do with self defense and everything to do with sexual desire.

All this in front of him. Without noticing.

Oliver stands up and gives her a hand to help her off the ground too. She smiles at him and then he tucks behind her ear a stray lock of hair that fell out of the ponytail, her smiles widens and she leans towards him, all shaky breaths and smiling eyes…

And then Oliver pins her to the floor and Felicity’s only reaction is to wrap both legs around him. So John clears his throat, because there’s no way they didn’t notice that, but they stay in the same position for a few more seconds, Felicity trying to get out of his grip and Oliver giving her directions. As if they weren’t a few clothes away of having sex in front of a friend.

Five minutes later Felicity is sitting in front of the computer and Oliver is on the salmon ladder, as if nothing had happened.

Now this was even more ridiculous.

 

**+1.**

Three months later, he walks into the Foundry in the exact same moment that Oliver takes Felicity by the right arm, spins her around and kisses her full on the mouth.

So he claps, because _finally_.

“Took you long enough,” he says, and then he turns around and leaves the dumfounded pair alone.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, she thinks. Well, surely he didn’t notice, and most definitely he didn’t do it on purpose. Yes, that must be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always planned to try and make another chapter with Felicity's POV, but didn't want to promise something just in case I couldn't make it. Anyways, here it is. You can finally see what lead to the kiss and if Felicity ever noticed the inappropiate touching.

**Not safe for work, part II.**

_-_

**I.**

Last time Oliver Queen was in danger, she was terribly worried.

This time, though, she’s on the verge of going insane. She can’t imagine going back to her old life (a life without the vigilante, a life without Oliver), not now that she’s grown to hold this life in such a high regard. Not now that Oliver has become one of the most important men in her life (and Diggle too, but he’s not a lifeless form lying on the table).

The thought of living without him has her rushing to search for his pulse, not trusting the machines because they are machines and they really don’t understand the way she _needs_ to feel his heartbeats with her fingertips.

She turns at the sound of her computer, but she doesn’t want to leave Oliver’s side. She needs to be there, beside him, so she can convince herself that he will make it out alive.

 

**II.**

She’s running a search in one computer and playing Candy Crush in another, because Diggle is not here and Oliver is killing some dummies like there’s no tomorrow. The silence is only broken by the sounds of the game, and some grunting from Oliver every five minutes.

She doesn’t know how long it takes for the computer to beep as the search ends, but suddenly she hears Oliver’s footsteps as he approaches her. She smiles and pumps a fist in the air, because she has a pretty good lead on the drug lord they are trying to put down ever since Roy got work of him trying to sell at Verdant.

“It had good results, I’m guessing,” he says, coming to stand behind her. She touches her neck, trying to help with the dull pain that comes with sitting in front of a computer for way too much time. She laughs softly, because it’s pretty obvious that the search went well.

“He’s based on this abandoned warehouse; it’s not too far from here. But you should totally wait for John because there’s no rush and he should be here any second.”

She feels his hands come to rest on her shoulders, and she tilts her head to smile at him, “I know I’m great with this stuff, you’re welcome.”

“Do you have the blueprints?” he asks. She’s about to tell him that he should stop asking stupid question and trust her skills a little more, but John’s voice stops her.

“Well hello there.”

She smiles, “Hi John.”

“Dig, hello,” Oliver replies. Moving a little, his hand moves and it’s then that she notices that he’s had his hands on her shoulders since he came to stand behind her.

She turns around then, making a mad dash to the bathroom, trying to ignore the tingling on the side of her neck that goes down to her right breast.

_Oh my god._

Well, surely he didn’t notice, and most definitely he didn’t do it on purpose.

 

**III.**

He grunts a little and flinches, and she sighs.

“Oliver, stop complaining. Really, you’d think they cut off your arm with the way you’re acting.”

She finishes cleaning the wound, being careful to avoid applying unnecessary pressure on the wound (Diggle is way too rough sometimes), and then searches for a clean bandage. Oliver glares at her when she finishes, but then he smiles softly.

He puts on his sweater, and then looks at her straight in the eye; she feels a pressure on her shoulder at the same time she hears the soft words coming out of his lips.

“Thank you,” he says, and she smiles at him because he’s not complaining anymore.

“You’re welcome,” she replies, squeezing his arm because she felt like it. He starts to walk away then, and her hand slips from its place to his hand before he keeps walking.

Her arm falls limp at her side, and then she moves to her beloved babies because she needs to do something.

 

**IV.**

“I’ll be right back, don’t have too much fun without me,” John says as he walks to the elevator.

“You know you’re my ray of sunshine, Dig, can’t have fun without you,” she laughs and he rolls his eyes before entering the elevator.

She plays around with her phone, because there’s not much to do at the moment. When Isabel comes out of his office, if she ever has the decency, she has to go over his agenda and appointments with him, but other than that she’s pretty much free to do whatever she wants.

Maybe she can go down to the IT department to see if they need some help…

The sound of heels makes her look away from her cell phone, only to see Isabel walking away shaking her butt as if she owned the place (which she did, partly, now that she thinks about it).

“Felicity,” Oliver says from his chair, “We should go over the agenda now so you’re free to go and do whatever you want, play Candy Crush or something like that.”

She thinks he might be a mind reader, but then again he hasn’t noticed how much she thinks inappropriately about him, so he obviously isn’t.

She goes to his desk and leans towards the computer so she can point Oliver the things he needs to click on, since he’s sitting in the chair and it’s easier this way. She almost falls headfirst on the table, though, and she feels his arm go around her to steady her. She smiles at him and they continue to go over his schedule for the week, and she laughs once or twice at the face Oliver makes every time he sees a meeting with Isabel.

“Hi,” she hears John’s voice coming from somewhere close the door, but they are almost done so she doesn’t look up.

“Hi,” she mumbles back and she hears Oliver grunt in a way he must have thought was an appropriate response.

Then he points to a particular date, “You forgot to add my lunch with Walter here, Felicity.”

She smiles sheepishly at him, but doesn’t apologize. He should’ve known, she’s didn’t graduate on the Secretarial Arts.

When she looks up, John is nowhere to be seen.

 

**V.**

John is injured, Oliver offered to train her and she’s trying really hard to avoid freaking out on him because… well, this is shirtless Oliver offering to wrestle with her. Who knows which kind of embarrassing things will come out of her mouth in this situation? It will be terrible, and she will blush and then she will die. Death by foot-in-mouth disease, how very appropriate for her.

The reality is quite different, though, because she’s dead silent when Oliver pins her to the mat, and her mind is completely blank and her mouth is shut (thank god, because if she had the ability to think it would be highly sexual and very inappropriate and John is still watching after all).

“You can’t let yourself be distracted, not even for a moment,” Oliver says in her ear, “If you falter for just a second, it will catch you by surprise and then you will be in a very vulnerable position and they would be able to do everything they wanted with you. And we don’t want that.”

 _We don’t? But it’s…_ Oh, training. Self defense. Right.

He stands up and helps her off the ground, smiling at her. She thanks the heavens that the hour of training is finished because her brain has turned to mush and she can’t think when he looks at her that way (not that he’s looking at her in a different way that the way he usually does). She feels the touch of his hand behind her ear and if she was thinking clearly she would know he just tucked her hair there, but she’s thoroughly incoherent at the moment and sh-

Oliver pins her to mat again, and it catches her so completely off guard that she just doesn’t know what to do. Her mind is blank of any self defense techniques and she just averts her eyes before she ends up betraying herself in front of Oliver (as if it wasn’t obvious enough already).

“Ridiculous, really,” she hears Diggle mutter absently, and its then that Oliver gets off her and goes to the salmon ladder.

_Oh my god._

Her entire body is on fire and she doesn’t notice she made a coding mistake until she’s nearly finished.

 

**+1.**

It’s been three months since he trained her, and she’s hyperaware of everything he does. Every time he comes near her she shies away from him, because she really can’t handle him touching her in non-platonic ways if his feelings are only platonic.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he says suddenly. She almost drops her phone right then because she honestly had no idea he was in the Foundry. Damn his ninja skills, he should only use them for good.

“I’m not avoiding you.”

He raises his left eyebrow and she feels herself blush for reasons she doesn’t really understand.

“You are. Why?”

_Because you’re just so hot and I love you and you keep touching me but you don’t like me so I just have to… avoid your hotness so I can try to be a functional human  being and-_

“Touching you?”

“What?”

_What?_

“You said I’ve been touching you?”

_What?_

“What?”

“And that you love me?”

_No, I didn’t._

“And that I don’t like you?”

_You don’t, right?_

And then she realizes she said all of that out loud. Oh my god, someone has to come in and kill her because this is way too embarrassing and she’ll have to move out of the country (not to Australia, of course, because kangaroos are creepy, but somewhere far away) because she’s sure she’ll never be able to look at Oliver again.

“Oh my god, just forget everything I just said… I was just joking, I mean, really, you’re not hot. I mean, you are, but you don’t make me hot and I should stop talking, and you should stop looking at me! And I’m just going to… go… there,” she points to the bathroom, “and then I’m… Bye.”

And then Oliver kisses her. She can feel his hot tongue asking for permission and his hands are clutching her face, his breath mingling with hers as she opens her mouth and her hands go to his neck in an attempt to put him closer, and then she hears someone clapping in the distance.

The white noise that clouds her ears disappears as soon as Oliver pulls away and she turns around to see Diggle clapping with a big smile on his face.

“Took you long enough,” he says, not wasting any time before walking away from them.

She turns to look at Oliver and he just shrugs, mumbles something about Diggle being a strange person, and then kisses her again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has been trying, really, but now Felicity is ruining his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. I think this is the end of this story. I didn't expect to finish the first chapter, much less to finish three. I'm more of an occasional drabble person, really, and I suck at multichaptered fanfics, which is why I didn't promise anything at the beginning of this one, haha. Anyways, enjoy Oliver's POV (that comes with something that I wasn't expecting, seeing as I didn't have in mind Oliver's awareness/obliviousness of the situation when I started writing Dig's POV).

**Not safe for work, Part III.**

**-**

**I.**

He doesn’t mean to notice those things, but he does. He is a man, after all, and Felicity is ridiculously beautiful, and they spend almost every moment together. Really, when he’s awake the person that is almost always there, is Felicity. Even Diggle is absent at some moments, like when it’s way too late and Felicity is trying to hack into some database and he decides that Oliver can tell him all the information in the morning.

Point is, he notices things. Like Felicity pressing her body against his in the elevator because it’s really crowded, her breath tickling his neck in a way that makes his skin tingle in very pleasant ways. Or the way her dresses are tighter sometimes and her butt looks fantastic when she’s walking away from his office to go sit at her desk. Or the way she bites her lip when she’s watching some episode from a TV show in the computer, because some days are really slow and sometimes she doesn’t have much to do.

It’s just harmless fun, really, just Oliver Queen appreciating the beauty of a very stunning, intelligent woman. It’s not like he’s thinking about bending over the desk and taking her, and it’s not like he’s thinking about installing a privacy setting on the walls or something (because, really, who had the great idea of having transparent walls in this company?).

 He would tell her to stop, but the truth is that she’s not at fault for the dirty thoughts running through his mind at the most inconvenient times. Maybe he can find a way to let her know he’s attracted to her, without being too obvious or having to say it.

 

**II.**

It’s been weeks since the last time he was able to be alone with Felicity in a room without thinking terrible, delicious things he would love to do with her. And now they are alone, without Diggle, in a place that almost no one knows about… And it’s making him think about stuff he promised himself he would stop thinking about.

He doesn’t even want to kick dummies anymore, but he knows he will make a terrible mistake if he doesn’t keep himself busy, so he keeps kicking as snapping plastic necks and it’s really boring compared to all the things he really wants to do. He doesn’t know how much time passes like this, but when he hears the beeping coming from her computer, he smiles, glad to have something else to keep his mind busy.

He walks towards her, chuckling softly at the way she pumps a fist in the air when she reads the results of the search. “It had good results, I’m guessing,” he says, now directly behind her. She laughs; the sound is so low he almost doesn’t hear it.

She moves her hand to rub her neck and he’s pretty sure she doesn’t notice the way her knuckles are grazing his leg, but is making him go crazy.

“He’s based on this abandoned warehouse; it’s not too far from here. But you should totally wait for John because there’s no rush and he should be here any second,” she fills him in.

He needs to get her hand off her neck and far away from his leg, so he puts both hands on her shoulders. That does the trick, though he doesn’t know if that’s good or bad, and she drops her hand before tilting her head to smile at him, “I know I’m great with this stuff, you’re welcome.”

“Do you have the blueprints?” he asks, his voice coming out a little lower than he intended to.

“Well hello there,” says a third voice. Diggle, of course.

“Hi John,” she greets, and her body is now a little closer to his, and her shoulder is emanating heat against his leg and it’s unbearable.

“Dig, hello,” he says, trying to distract himself before he does something horribly inappropriate and takes her right there in front of John without caring about his reaction.

Felicity freezes a little under his touch, as if she _just_ noticed his hands on her shoulder, and she gives a little sigh before turning around, holding onto his hip for support before walking away.

He needs some fresh air.

 

**III.**

There’s a downside to everything, Oliver knows. Felicity patching him up is great, really, because she’s gentle in ways that Diggle could never be; but it’s highly inconvenient when he’s trying to avoid kissing her.

Her finger always trail on his skin, and he feels her hot breath as she leans in to clean the cuts on his face, and he can see down her shirt when she leans over him to search for the bandages… and it’s terrible, because he’s way too close to just throw her on a table and have his wicked way with her.

She’s finished patching him up this time, and he wonders if she notices the heated look he gives her. She looks at him strangely, so he smiles at her. He puts on a sweater before squeezing her shoulder, his body feeling heavier and lighter at the same time.

“Thank you,” he says, and he’s rewarded with one of her brightest smiles. She’s really beautiful when she smiles at him.

“You’re welcome,” she puts her hand in his bicep and he know he has to get out of there _right now_. So he walks away from her, but the feeling of her hand slipping down his arm and her fingers grazing his haunts him all the way upstairs.

 

**IV.**

He promised himself that he wouldn’t touch her at all while they were working at Queen Consolidated, because he didn’t want to add fire to the already fiery rumors about them, but he really can’t resist the urge to hold her there.

She doesn’t seem to notice, though, and it makes him both glad and incredibly sad.

He couldn’t resist the temptation. When she almost fell while leaning in, he took his chance to wrap his arm around her, relishing the feeling of her body secured around his arm. Her hand is on his right leg, and even through the material of his pants he can feel the heat of her curled hand against the muscles.

He’s had quite a lot of fantasies starting this way.

“Hi,” says Diggle from the door. And Oliver suddenly remembers that this is real life and not some weird daydream of his. He suddenly wants to rip his arm from around Felicity, but that would only make Diggle suspicious that something is going on.

 

**V.**

He doesn’t know if this is the best idea he’s ever had or if it’s the worst. He’s had some pretty bad ideas, so it must be the best.

In some ways is very, very bad, because having Felicity pinned between the mat and his body is definitely not helping to stay away from her with a clear head. But, oh, god, it’s very good too. He’s between her legs, feeling the heat coming out of every part of her body, feeling the rise of her chest against him, the pounding of her heart in tune with his, and it’s just… He has to remind himself a few times that Diggle is watching.

“You can’t let yourself be distracted, not even for a moment,” he says in her ear, cherishing the small shivers that goes through her body,  “If you falter for just a second, it will catch you by surprise and then you will be in a very vulnerable position and they would be able to do everything they wanted with you. And we don’t want that.”

The thought of someone else putting her in this position makes his blood boil, and he decides that it’s a good time to finish their training session. He helps her off the ground and smiles at her, trying to get his heartbeat back to a normal rate, and then she smiles at him too.

He tucks a stray lock of hair beneath her ear, and he can feel her heartbeat against his fingertips; her heart is racing too, he notices, and her smiles widens as she leans a little towards him, her breath coming in short shaky gasps.

_Oh god._

He really doesn’t mean to pin her to the floor in an attempt to show her another self defense technique, he does it for another reasons entirely. She wraps her legs around him, on instinct, and he can feel the heat pooling on his lower body as he sees her eyes darken before she looks away.

He hears Diggle clearing his throat, and it suddenly comes to mind that they are not alone in there. He really forgot, which is weird considering he makes it a habit to be three hundred percent aware of his surroundings.

“Ridiculous, really,” Diggle mutters, and Oliver realizes that he needs to get off Felicity before he kisses her (and does more than that) in front of him.

He bolts so fast that it’s not until he’s on the mansion that he realizes that he drove shirtless across town.

In Felicity’s car.

 

**+1.**

Felicity has been avoiding him for three months. Three horrible months, leaving the room when he comes in and only talking to Diggle and having lunch outside of Queen Consolidated and arriving just in time, not a second before the required time. It was excruciating.

He let it pass the first month, thinking that maybe something had happened with her family (she never talks about her family, so if she had family issues they wouldn’t know), but she still talked to Diggle so he decided he was going to talk about it with her. But she was really good at the lets-avoid-Oliver game.

So he is really surprised when he enters the Foundry and finds her alone, playing with her phone.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he says, and she jumps in her seat. Her eyes look around, probably looking for John, and then she looks at him. It’s been awfully long since she last looked at him.

“I’m not avoiding you,” she replies. And it’s ridiculous, really, because her entire body language is screaming that she wants to get out of there _now_. He must have raised his eyebrow because she blushes prettily and looks away from him.

“You are. Why?” he asks, because he really needs to know. He needs to fix it.

“Because you’re just so hot and I love you and you keep touching me but you don’t like me so I just have to avoid your hotness so I can try to be a functional human bei-”

Touching her? He doesn’t… I mean, he does touch her shoulders a lot, but he mostly does it because it’s a safe neutral place, nothing sexual or impersonal about it. He’s been trying to clue her in about his feelings, adding a few sneaky touches here and there, but doesn’t touch her… inappropriately, does he?

“Touching you?”

“What?”

She must have spoken up without meaning to, he thinks, because she looks adorably confused right now.

“You said I’ve been touching you.”

“What?”

“And that you love me?”

 _Does she?_ Because, really, he was expecting a crush but love is another thing entirely. He did realize months ago that he had strong feelings about her, and it’s obvious by the pounding in his chest that that hasn’t changed.

“No, I didn’t…”

So she doesn’t? Or does she mean that she didn’t say it out loud?

“And that I don’t like you?” he asks, confused, because... well, that’s just not true. Is the girl blind? It’s obvious that he likes her, she’s an attractive, funny, smart woman, his friend and confidant and they spend (or, at least, used to) night and day together in close proximity

“You don’t, right?”

And then he can see, clear as day, the moment when she realizes she’s actually talking to him. He eyes widen and she blushes bright red; it reaches her neck and he thinks that he would actually love to see how far that blush goes, but he cuts himself short because she’s rambling and he is not letting her walk away easily.

“Oh my god, just forget everything I just said… I was just joking, I mean, really, you’re not hot. I mean, you are, but you don’t make me hot and I should stop talking, and you should stop looking at me! And I’m just going to… go… there,” she points to the bathroom, “and then I’m… Bye.”

He’s so happy she’s back to her usual rambling self that he doesn’t really think before he takes her by the arm and spins her around and crashing his lips against hers. He feels her freeze, but her body is warm and inviting, and he can’t resist seeking entrance to her mouth, because he’s wanted to kiss her ever since he realized he cared about her more than he cared about most people.

His hands are clutching her face, not willing to let go, and sighs in relief when he feels her mouth opening and her tongue turn around his, her arms wrapping around his neck in one fluid motion, and it’s truly every bit as intense as he imagined (and even more).

And then the moment is cut short because even if he feels victorious about the kiss, he knows that the hands that are clapping aren’t his. He pulls away from Felicity and turns around to find Diggle with an amused expression. Obviously he would be the one to ruin the moment, seeing as he’s the only other person that knows that this place exists and has access to it.

“Took you long enough,” he says. Oliver doesn’t have time to react before he’s out of the Foundry.

He feels Felicity’s stare and he decides that he doesn’t have time to think about Diggle, not when she’s right there looking at him with her lipstick smeared by his kiss.

“Dig is a very strange person, ignore him,” he mumbles, and then he kisses her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you noticed that every part of the trio was oblivious to some stuff, and noticed another things. Felicity was aware of Oliver's actions, and Diggle was aware of most of their actions, but as you can see Oliver was hyperaware (though, obviously, he still didn't notice some things he did *wink wink*).
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments, really. This was my first adventure on the Olicity fanfiction and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, because I surely did too!


End file.
